One of the Goals of Core B is to provide networking services between the various sites of the NCVS. Network services fall mainly into 3 categories. 1) E-mail between NCVS members and the rest of the scientific community. This is a large time and cost savings compared to physical mailings. 2) Exchange of computer data between NCVS members and other networked individuals. Data that is exchanged includes sampled and synthesized speech samples, reports, personal correspondence and programs. 3) Shared computation resources between sites. This allows one site with a less than optimally used computer to be used by another site to process and analyze data. This will be done with remote logins and/or client/server applications where applicable. To facilitate this networking, the core provides a programmer/analyst. His duties include educating users on what network resources are available and how to use them, debugging networks problems, setting up gateways where needed to smooth data exchange and making recommendations on software the interacts with the network. Establishing shared databases will solve several problems encountered at the NCVS. It will help eliminate possible redundancy in data collection between sites. Also, local programmers will have access to the database with known metrics to develop new software. This database will consist of synthesized and natural voices doing a wide variety of tasks. Results of several analysis programs will also be stored with the data.